1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an anti-theft and safety mechanism for bottles.
2. Background of the Invention
As known, the prior art proposes anti-theft mechanisms, typically operating magnetically, adapted to contain therein and protect objects such as, but not limited to, compact disks, DVD, musicassettes, videocassettes and the like, or for eyeglasses, or to be attached to pieces of clothing and the like.
These mechanisms are typically activated on the product to be protected when this latter one is exposed for being sold and are removed, generally through detaching devices, upon payment for the product itself.
What cannot be found in the prior art however is an anti-theft device that can be applied to any type and shape of bottle in such a way as to prevent possible thefts, and above all to dissuade, already visually, possible thieves, and that can be easily and quickly removed, as it happens for existing anti-theft mechanisms, through a suitable detaching device.
Moreover, there are particular situations in which it would be surely interesting to have available a safety mechanism that can be easily and practically used while being at the same time inexpensive, that prevents an accidental or unauthorised consumption of a bottle, such as, for example, the case in which such contents is a harmful substance, a drug or an alcoholic substance: such mechanism would therefore be extremely useful, for example, in domestic applications in which, rather too frequently, liquid detergents and various harmful substances (hydrocarbons, disinfectants, insecticides, alcoholic beverages) are arranged in anonymous bottles, to avoid an accidental or unauthorised consumption or use of such substances. Obviously, such mechanism would be better useful when there are children.